Take A Big Bite
by VeggieBurger
Summary: /Its such a gorgeous sight to see you eat in the middle of the night./ Leah eats. Jacob wonders. Blackwater. Enjoy!


**Title:** Take A Big Bite

**Author: **Veggie Burger

**Summary: **/Its such a gorgeous sight to see you eat in the middle of the night./ Leah eats. Jacob wonders.

**Word Count**: 750 (more or less)

Thanks to my Beta, ElianaMargalit for helping me out on this one. :)

* * *

Leah had the munchies.

She woke up that evening at about two o'clock and wandered into the kitchen in search of something to eat. But Seth forgot to do the grocery shopping that afternoon and the only things left in the refrigerator were three empty bottles of beer and a tray of spoiled lasagna. Huh.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

She sat there, across him on the old wooden table, smearing peanut butter on another apple slice. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

"Apple slices?" he rested his elbows on the table, and rested his chin between his palms, his brow quirking up, "I didn't know you could do that."

"What are you talking about? You can put peanut butter on anything," she said, before popping another slice in her mouth. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._

_Whatever you say, Beta_, he added silently, amused.

He was amused at Leah, like he always was after he had gotten over the initial annoyance from whatever annoying thing she did. This time, it was prodding him awake in the middle of the night, demanding to be fed after the chilly ten-minute walk between her house and his. Why couldn't she have bothered Embry instead? He lived closer to the Clearwater's than he did. How did she get in anyway? He locked the doors before heading to bed. He said nothing, though. He knew that if he got upset, she would get upset. And he knew better than to upset his Beta. It wasn't a big deal anyway, so he shrugged it off. Instead, he indulged her, and allowed her to have whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't wake Billy.

So far, she'd already devoured a tuna sandwich and leftover macaroni and cheese. It seemed these days that she was never full. Her wolf-metabolism did that to her.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _Hence, the apples.

He studies her – something that anybody rarely had the honor of doing –, aware of the consequences that would follow if she caught him checking her out.

He started with her hair. It fell just past her shoulders now; she decided to grow it back out. It stuck out in different directions at the top. He guessed she hadn't bothered to brush her hair before coming over. It figured. Then, he noticed something: Leah's hair was... colorful. It wasn't just black as Bella's had been just brown, there were different shades of dark and light brown blended into her hair. If he squinted, he could swear he even saw a bit of red mixed in there.

Crunch, crunch, crunch. She kept her head down as she concentrated on her apple slices. When Leah liked her food, the rest of the world failed to matter to her. Her lashes fluttered as she blinked. They were long and almost pretty, making her look softer, more feminine. The dark circles in her eyes and the gauntness of her cheeks told him she hadn't been sleeping well. The clock chimed four times.

Oops, she had gotten a bit of peanut butter on her finger. He watched as she raised her thumb to her mouth.

Jacob licked his lips, eyes focused on her mouth. It occurred to him then just how pretty a mouth could be. And hers was the prettiest he'd seen. Her lips were pink, and so soft-looking. He hummed. It didn't bother him in the least bit that her lips parted every now and then to expose chunks of half-masticated apple. No one was perfect.

He watched her intently, curiously. Her eyes peeked from under her long lashes, and she realized he'd been staring at her.

"A penny for your thoughts, Alpha," she teased, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, a bit of peanut butter was smeared on her lower lip.

He smirked back and rubbed the blur from his eyes.

"Eat your apples, loser," he said. The smirk disappeared from her lips as she chewed with concentration.

Jacob wondered, absently, what it would be like to kiss those pretty, pink lips.

* * *

That's that! Read and Review, let me know what you think. :)

love, Justine.


End file.
